Pink!
by CreatorZorah
Summary: After the fateful Halloween, Harry is left without parents. He has to grow up unloved with his relatives: Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his red-haired green-eyed cousin, Rose. NOT slash. Cross-dressing.


_A/N: I'm back! I'll begin to write the next chapter for the Prince of Serpents soon. This is just a crazy plot bunny that wouldn't let me go. An evil red-eyed bunny with huge sharp fangs and claws.__**  
**_

_I had to find an appropriate name for Harry. I find Hailey a very beautiful name. It sounds very much like Harry and being an unisex name is plotwise very appropriate._

_I'm not sure if I'll continue it. If someone wants, you may consider it _**a challenge**_, but please tell me, so I can read it. I can even share what kind of plot I have in my mind :)_

* * *

_Summary: After the fateful Halloween, Harry is left without parents. He has to grow up unloved with his relatives: Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his red-haired green-eyed cousin, Rose. _

_Warnings: Cross-dressing and just like usual, it's a female domination territory! :) **NOT slash :)**_

_Disclaimer: I, Victoria vi Britannia command you... cough, cough... I own nothing._

* * *

**PINK!**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 1**

Harry woke up with a start and disabled the alarm. Then he sighed and stood up and went for the bathroom. To stall some time he spent thirty minutes washing his waist-long black hair and then thirty minutes to dry it. As he was cleaning his teeth, he thought with a dread about the coming day. He had very mixed feelings about 23th June. On the one hand it was Rose's birthday, on the other hand it could be a very difficult day.

He got back to his room and opened the wardrobe and scratched his head, trying to decide on what to put on. It was going to be a warm day, so he chose a simple summer dress in the hope he wouldn't get it dirty. On this day he had to look perfect, otherwise Rose would get annoyed.

A few more minutes and he went to the mirror. With a frown he trimmed his eyebrows, brushed them and studied his face again for imperfections, but found none. A rather cute green-eyed girl was looking at him from the mirror. Or rather a boy who looked like a girl. He smiled with satisfaction, grabbed a parcel he had prepared the last night for Rose and went down to the kitchen to make a breakfast for Rose and the Dursleys.

The breakfast was ready just in time when Aunt Petunia and Rose came to the kitchen.

"Morning," Rose said while her mother completely ignored Harry.

He smiled and put the plates on the table. "Happy Birthday, Rose," he said, giving her the parcel.

It was nothing much, just a book form the Diagon Alley. He had promised to do more chores and Aunt Petunia gave him money to buy a history book. Rose loved history.

"Thanks, Hailey!"

Hailey, that was his name. If someone would ask Dursleys if Harry Potter was living with them, they would answer negatively. However they wouldn't deny that there was Hailey Evans living with them. It was his official name in fact. He knew, of course, that he was Harry, but he was much more comfortable with Hailey and his female appearance.

Everything had begun many years ago with Vernon's refusal to pay for his clothes, forcing Harry to wear Rose's hand-me-downs. Not that Harry had been aware that it was wrong at that age, being too young to realize. In the belief that he had been humiliating the unnatural boy, his uncle been pleased with himself until he later realized that as soon as Harry would hit puberty, there would be problems to deal with.

Sometimes Harry wondered how a girl like Rose could be a daughter of Vernon the Walrus and Petunia the Horse. At the thought he turned away to hide his smile. Rose was a red-haired beautiful girl with bright green eyes, so much like his own. Sometimes people mistook them for siblings. She was a very talented girl too, being a top pupil at everything. "Better than Lily," Petunia had made a slip of the tongue once. Harry knew that she had been talking about his mother.

But Rose had flaws. For instance she was an extremely spoiled child and it came as no surprise for Harry, when she got angry with her parents because there was one present less than the last year. Harry rolled his eyes when his aunt offered two more presents. Neither Petunia nor Vernon just couldn't say "no" to their little princess.

"Hailey, unpack my presents, please," Rose ordered and Harry hurried to the parcels.

And that was her other flaw. She considered him a servant, but Harry didn't fault her for that though. As long as he could remember himself he was always told to serve her, to do everything she would order him to do. Aunt Petunia considered it a payment for taking him in and her husband agreed. Both Rose and Harry were used to it. They were raised this way.

Harry loved his cousin for she was the only person in the family who was nice to him. It was because of her he had a room for himself. She forced his aunt to tell him about his mother. She made her parents buy Harry new clothes and everything else a girl would need. She was the reason he went to the Diagon Alley and knew about magic and Hogwarts. Rose was the person who made his life at the Dursleys bearable. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her because of that. Yes, she was a spoiled princess, but she was his princess.

As always there would be no presents for his Birthday, but Harry knew that Rose would give him some of hers. If her parents could do anything about it, they wouldn't let her, but that would mean saying "no" to their daughter.

"Sweetie, perhaps we should leave the boy with Mrs. Figgs, so that he doesn't spoil your Birthday," Vernon suggested as they were leaving their house.

"Hailey shall come with me," the red-head said with a frown.

"But..." he exclaimed despite the obvious annoyance on his face.

"Vernon, you know that she likes having him around," Aunt Petunia interrupted him. "It's her Birthday."

That was the main difference between his aunt and uncle. Vernon despised Harry and didn't want him near his daughter. Petunia, on contrary was happy to see him with her daughter. After he had learned about his mother, she didn't even try to hide her feelings and thoughts.

Sometimes she would tell him to his face, that everything was just right, meaning Harry serving her daughter. She would tell him it was only appropriate for her useless sister's son to be Petunia's daughter's servant. He could tell that she was extremely happy about it for some odd reason. Not that he really cared. As long as his aunt was happy, she didn't bother him much.

"Alright, but no funny businesses, boy!" Harry's uncle said to him.

Harry hated when he was called "boy" and Uncle Vernon knew that. He took pleasure in reminding Harry that he wasn't really a girl. Harry didn't look forward to the future, because soon he would hit puberty and lose his feminine look. Losing the identity scared him more than anything. That's why he had desperately been reading magical books for last two years, trying to learn as much as he could and find a way to stay feminine.

He shuddered at the thought of magic. He loved magic and he couldn't wait to actually do some things from the books, but at the same time a mere thought of leaving Rose terrified him. He hoped that Rose would receive a letter of acceptance too. It was only logical, she looked a lot like his mother and had to be a witch. However unlike Harry, Rose had never done accidental magic, neither could she see the Leaky Cauldron. But still he didn't lose the hope.

It was warm and sunny, the zoo was crowded. Harry was looking at various animals, eating an ice cream bought for him by the Dursleys. Not without Rose's help. She always was nice to him. Sadly he couldn't spend much time with her, because there were her friends: Sarah and Lisa. He didn't like them because they usually laughed at his loyalty to Rose and used her to make him do funny things.

Suddenly, as they were standing at the reptile house, Harry heard a voice, but had no idea where it was coming from.

"Annoying, humans," it said and Harry realized that it was the snake.

"Well, it's boring," Lisa said

"They don't even move," Sarah agreed. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Are you coming, Rose?"

"Go along, I'll look at the snake some more," Rose answered.

Lisa shrugged and dragged Sarah away leaving Rose and Harry alone.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Hailey," she said sternly.

"The snake," Harry answered. "I heard it talking."

"It must have been your imagination. Snakes do not talk."

"I know," Harry said. "But I swear, I heard it saying something about annoying humans."

"Well," she muttered. "Do you remember that book about You-Know-Who? You could be a Parselmouth like him."

Truth be told, Harry had no idea what she was talking about. He wasn't interested in You-Know-Who or this Parselmouth. While reading books about magic he was focusing at the transfiguration and potions hoping that it would help him to keep the female look.

"Eh... what's a Parselmouth?" he asked.

"The one who speaks Parseltongue. The language of serpents," she explained.

"But I didn't learn it."

"Of course you didn't." She rolled her eyes. "It's an inherent ability. Just try to tell the snake something."

Harry blinked in confusion and looked at the snake. "Well... hello."

"It works," Rose whispered as the snake reared its head.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked her.

"You were hissing. Didn't you notice?"

"No, I thought I was speaking English."

"Try again."

"Eh... do you understand me?" Harry asked the snake. It shook its head as if saying yes. "Can you speak?"

"Yes-s," the snake hissed.

"Awesome!" Harry exclaimed.

"So you really are a Parselmouth," Rose said thoughtfully. "How curious..."

"Is it bad?" he asked scared that being one was a bad thing.

Rose raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would an ability be bad, stupid?"

"Well, you said You-Know-Who was one."

"People aren't born evil. An ability is just that - an ability. But there are tons of advantages. I wish I'd be a Parselmouth to learn what snakes are thinking about."

Harry shrugged and turned tot he snake. "What are you thinking..."

He was interrupted by Rose driving an elbow into his ribs. He looked around and saw his uncle approaching them. Right, no funny businesses. He was sure that even if Vernon had noticed anything funny, Rose would be able to get him out of the trouble. Harry hated his uncle, but he had to admit, that the man loved his daughter dearly. Something he and Harry had in common. Still, better not to tempt the fate.

"You better not do anything funny, boy," Vernon told him, looking at the snake that was still rearing its head.

Harry gritted his teeth. "I don't even think of doing anything funny, Uncle."

"Dad, he doesn't do anything funny." She smiled sweetly. "We're just talking about the snake."

"Of course, Rosey," Vernon said.

In the end it was a very good day and he spent more time with Rose than he had thought. But... she was eleven now and the thought made him wish the July would never come. Because he didn't know what he would do if Rose wouldn't receive a letter from Hogwarts. The lack of accidental magic on her part made him worry. He couldn't sleep that night, because of the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.


End file.
